


Comfort

by macmacmac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmacmac/pseuds/macmacmac
Summary: Season 1 – An added scene after Unity Day and Vera’s death. This stretches the events out a bit, delaying the launch of the drop ship with Diane and her followers.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paige Turco for the shower prompt......I truly love when the actors love their character pairings as much as their fans do.

It was after midnight, that much Marcus knew. The events of Unity Day, the sudden loss of his mother coupled with the need to find the individuals involved left him both physically and emotionally spent. 

His mother. His wonderfully loving and beautiful mother was gone. Although he compartmentalized his feelings about her death in order to find the individual(s) responsible for the explosion, she was all he thought of now as he sat in the quiet of his office with nothing but a half empty bottle of scotch to keep him company.

He pulled the bottle out of his desk drawer after dismissing members of the guard to get some sleep. The first drink was a way to settle his nerves. The following servings were drained in the hopes that he could block the memory of the last conversation he had with his mother. She only asked for a few moments of his time to talk about the trip to earth, about his taking the Eden Tree to Earth and reciting The Traveler’s Prayer. He rebuffed her, claimed he did not remember it, and told her he did not have time to talk. 

What kind of cold -hearted monster treated their mother that way? All she ever did was love him. And how did he repay her? By being an asshole of a son.  


Out of the corner of his eye, Marcus caught his disheveled and distorted reflection in the now empty glass.

“Fuck!!!” 

Running his fingers through his hands, he jumped at the sound of another voice.

“Better?”

Looking up, he saw Abby leaning against the door jam, arms crossed, watching him with concern? Empathy? Worry? Care? His distraught mind could not handle the idea that this beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, and although aggravating woman, was there to offer him support. 

He didn’t deserve it. Not after everything he had done. 

“It’s late Abby. You should be in your quarters,” was his only way to deflect as he moved towards the mess of clear and brown shards, coated with liquid, that now covered the cold tiled floor. Without thinking, he squatted down to begin cleaning the mess with his bare hands. But as he moved to pick up the first piece of glass, his emotions got the better of him. Off balance, he fell back, his hands, instinctively dropping down, preventing him from striking his head on the metal desk.

“Marcus!” 

In an instant, he felt warmth. One hand was on his knee while the other held his forearm. 

“She’s gone Abby. My mom…she’s….” 

He registered her strength as she squeezed both his arm and leg. “I know Marcus. I know.” 

For a moment, they remained there, together on the floor, surrounded by broken glass and wasted scotch. Staying close, Abby still gave Marcus space to calm down. Although they were frequently on opposite sides of an argument, she understood his pain. 

She understood him.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Before he knew it, Abby pulled him up and off the floor. Holding his hand tightly in hers, she walked him out of his office, turning off the lights and closing the door, before leading him away.

**  
The halls leading to his room were silent. For that, Marcus was grateful. He did not need any residents of the Ark witnessing his current fractured state. With Abby, for as much as they argued, he trusted her ability to be discreet.

Before he knew it, they were inside his bedroom, with Abby directing him to sit on his bed. He watched her kneel in front of him, before taking his hands, one by one to examine them for pieces of glass. 

“I don’t see any glass. Do you feel any pain in your hands?” She asked, looking up at him.

“No.”

She nodded as she dropped his hands and moved towards his shoes – unlacing his boots and pulling them off one at a time. Tossing them aside, Abby once again stood in front of him, holding her hand out to him. Too tired question the gesture, Marcus reached out and allowed her to pull him off the bed. She then unzipped his jacket before sliding her hands along the plains of his chest, pushing the jacket off his shoulders and finally off of him.

She led him to his bathroom, leaving him by the sink as she moved to the shower.

“Abby…it’s…”

“Fuck the rules,” she responded, as she tested the water with her fingers.

He dropped his head while leaning against the counter. 

“If it makes you feel better, technically it’s tomorrow. Plus, I’m ordering it as your doctor.”

Recognizing that even though a shower would not cleanse the dark itch that crawled beneath his skin, the press of the warm water appealed to his aching muscles. Marcus pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside, and then moved to unbutton his pants, freezing when he remembered he was not alone.

“The water is ready,” she told him as she turned to face him. A familiar tingling sensation filled her from head to toe the moment her eyes landed on his sculpted, yet slender torso. 

Instinctively, the woman in her blushed at the sight of him, as her eyes scanned his defined muscles of his stomach, arms, and chest. And as the woman stared, the doctor in her took over, noting the obvious signs of bruising along his ribs. And it was the doctor in her that brought her quickly to his side.

Running her hands gently along his rib cage, feeling for any signs of broken ribs. “Does this hurt?”

Frozen at the feel of her hands on his skin, Marcus initially did not respond. 

“Marcus?”

“My ribs are fine. Bruised maybe from the fall I took when the explosion went off, but I’m okay.” 

Spreading her fingers and palms along his sides, Abby waited a moment as she listened to his breathing. Although slightly labored by both the physical and emotional toll his body took today, she was relieved to hear the slow and steady stream of his breath. Relaxing, Abby was satisfied that he did not have any broken ribs or other internal damage.

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

Her fingers from her right hand trailed across his stomach as she moved to exit the door. Catching her wrist in his hand before she disappeared from his sight, “Thank you Abby.” 

Flashing him the brightest smile he ever received from her, she simply nodded. 

And then she exited, pulling the door closed behind her. He stared at the door for a few moments in a daze, before the steady stream of water that fell behind him woke him. 

Quickly removing his pants, Marcus stepped into the shower, grateful for the warm water that now cascaded over his tense body.

Abby leaned against the door, taking in her surroundings. Various paintings covered his walls, a few albums and a record player sat neatly on a side table, his guard uniforms hung neatly in his closet, surrounded by other casual wear. After scanning the room, her eyes landed on the discarded boots and jacket that belonged to the now naked man on the other side of the door.

The man whose bare chest warmed her body in a way that she had not felt in a very long time. She closed her eyes at the thoughts…it was inappropriate to be thinking of that at this time. He was in shock over the sudden loss of his mother. And yet, she could have sworn he felt it too when she touched him. Sure, it was to check for broken ribs, but his skin both warmed and blushed at her touch. His eyes lingered a bit longer than what was usual for them when she exited the room. But he wouldn’t cross that line unless he knew without question it was something she wanted. 

But did she want it? Now? When their entire world was in chaos? With Marcus? 

She turned towards the door, thinking of the man on the other side. Their relationship was complicated. But if she were honest with herself, she would not have sought him out if she did not care for him. She was worried about him, about his state of mind. And although Marcus may never outwardly admit it, she knew just what Vera meant to him. 

Despite all of their arguments as members of the council, when it came to it, Abby considered Marcus a friend. He was lost and alone and completely vulnerable. She knew the guilt he felt over the culling and that he would carry that burden for the rest of his life.

She understood it all too well. It was one of the many things they had in common.

Without hesitation, her jacket joined his by the side of the bed. 

**  
After washing his hair, Marcus again found himself frozen under the stream of water, too tired to grab the bar of soap and care for the rest of his body. And although he knew he should not waste the water, he also knew that at this time in the morning, the showers did not have an automatic turn off.

“Fuck the rules…” he whispered, smiling at the thought of the woman who moments ago made the same statement.

His mind ran to Abby, wondering why she was in his office. She was worried about him. He saw it in her eyes, felt it in her touch. He couldn’t remember the last time they looked upon each other as friends, but they were, they always had been. It just got lost along the way, like so many other things. Maybe this was a start….maybe…..  
He jumped at the feel of someone else’s hands on his bare skin. 

“Abby…” he whispered.

She did not say a word as she gently ran the soap across his body, cleansing his shoulder blades, his arms, back, bum, and legs. The knowledge that she was with him, in this enclosed space, with nothing between them but a bar of soap, was enough to waken his senses. 

It was not however until he felt the pressure of her soft breasts press against his back, that his cock began to harden. Marcus closed his eyes, forcing himself to focus on relaxing and allowing her closeness to help him ease the guilt that he carried within, and not on how amazing her perfectly toned body molded against his. 

He allowed her to turn him in her arms, so they were facing each other. He looked into her eyes as she moved to wash his neck, chest, and stomach. She then ran the bar between her hands, before placing the soap back on his holder. 

Squatting down, Abby’s eyes briefly ran over his erection, as she moved to wash both of his legs. Pushing herself up, Abby again grabbed the soap, and repeated her steps from before. Placing one hand on Marcus’ shoulder, she caught his eyes, as her other hand gently massaged his balls, before enveloping the length of him within her hand. His eyes darkened as an involuntarily moan escaped from his slightly parted lips.

Squaring herself up to him, she let him go, so she could frame his face inside both of her hands. Marcus allowed her to pull his face closer to hers. Her lips were soft on his skin as she placed tiny kisses across his jaw, leading to his mouth.

It was not until her hands were around his neck that Marcus found the courage to touch her. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he ran his other hand through her now drenched and straightened hair. This hand continued to caress the side of her face, down the length of her neck, finally stopping to cup her breast. The moment the palm of his hand covered this part of her, feeling the hardness of her nipple, was when their lips found each other, immediately parting, allowing their tongues to tangle, in a deep and sultry tango. 

Hands freely roamed across the others body, feeling, pinching, caressing in every direction. Their kiss grew in intensity as the need to feel skin on skin was too overwhelming to ignore. Pulling her tighter into his body, Marcus lowered his hands, running them over her ass, before lowering them to her thighs. As he lifted her, moving her to the shower wall, Abby wrapped her legs around him. 

Their kiss broke once Abby’s back was pressed against the shower wall. With his arms wrapped firmly around her, he needed to make sure this was what she wanted. What she was ready for. 

Abby did not hesitate with her response. Sliding her hand between their bodies, she grabbed hold of his hardened member, directing him towards her entrance. The moment Marcus felt the feel of her warmth on his tip, he connected their lips and their bodies in a single movement.

They remained still, each adjusting to the other. They individually determined that in this moment, the need for another humans touch, could not be ignored. Together, they worked to wash away their regrets, their guilt, and their pain. They worked to replace the numb and empty feeling they both had inside with something greater, something that gave them a reason to continue forward. As their bodies moved closer to their release, they both wondered if this moment would lead them towards a greater one.

**  
After catching their breath, Marcus gently pulled himself from her, allowing Abby to untangle her legs one by one from his body. Placing a gentle kiss to her forehead, Marcus shut off the water.

Reaching behind the curtain to grab a towel, Marcus gently wrapped it around Abby. He then pulled the curtain aside and stepped out of the shower, pulling a separate towel from his cabinet. Marcus first used it to dry off his arms and chest, then ran the towel down his legs, before securing it around his waist. It was then that he looked towards Abby. She held the towel to her, as if she were afraid that it would fall before him, allowing his eyes to once again see the beauty and tenderness that lived within her.

“Do you use a towel to dry off your hair?”

“I can just use this one.”

“Okay….I’ll, um, I’ll go outside and change. There’s a shirt under my robe that’s clean. You can put that on if you would like or I can hand you your clothes.”

“Your shirt is fine.”

With that, Marcus picked up his discarded clothes before exiting the room, granting both of them some privacy.

After changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt, Marcus threw his uniform into his laundry basket, hung their jackets up on the hooks on the back of his bedroom door, and then moved his boots to the closet. Smiling at the small, heap of clothes that were dropped outside his bathroom door, Marcus bent over to pick them up. He folded her pants and top, placing them on his desk chair, wondering if she would be annoyed that while gathering her clothes, he also picked up her bra and panties.

The scent that he would now recognize anywhere wafted from these materials, filling his nose, once again warming him. Holding these intimate garments in his hands brought back the rush and feelings he felt moments ago. Briefly, he wondered if he would have the chance to feel that way again with her, but under different, happier circumstances. The sound of the door handle woke him from his reverie. Placing her undergarments on the chair with the rest of her clothes, Marcus turned in time to see her exiting the door, clad only in his white t-shirt that stopped mid-thigh.

Without a word, she grabbed his towel, re-entered the bathroom, presumably to hang it up, before exiting again after shutting off the lights. 

“Do you want anything to drink or eat?” 

“I’m fine thank you. I think we should try and get some sleep.”

“Yeah…it’s been a long day. And I,” checking the clock on his wall, “shit, I have an update meeting with the guards in four hours.”

“Did you learn anything about who was behind the explosion?”

“Just some tidbits of information – nothing concrete. We’ll figure it out.”

“I know you will.” 

Looking down for a moment, then back at Abby. “I appreciate your confidence.”

“You’re excellent at your job Marcus. It’s why people both fear and trust you.”

“Thanks, I think?” Marcus smiled.

Smiling in return, “I mean, the people who are responsible for this, know you will figure it out, and that is something they fear. And the others, like me, who were not involved, trust that you will not stop until those responsible are brought to justice.”

Nodding in understanding, Marcus rubbed his eyes, fighting back the tears that once again threatened to fall. “Do you think my mom was proud of me Abby? Proud of the man I became?”

Eliminating the distance between them, Abby again cupped his face between her hands. “Vera loved you more than anything Marcus. She understood that you needed to become your own person, develop your own thoughts and ideas. I know she was proud of you.”

“How do you know?”, he whispered.

“Because I’m a mom. We know these things.”

“I was horrible to her Abby. Our last conversation, I was horrible.”

It was then that Abby pulled Marcus securely into her arms and held him as he finally let out the tears he fought to keep hidden away. Whispering in his ear, “When it counted, you held her and comforted her. I know how much you loved your mom Marcus and Vera, she knew it too. Don’t ever doubt that.”

After his breathing calmed, he pulled himself out of his embrace. Again, wiping away his tears, Abby placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Let’s go to bed.”

Turning off the lights, Abby and Marcus climbed into bed. After pulling the covers securely over them, Marcus wrapped his arms around her as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
